Pokemon: Star Version
by SuperKamek
Summary: Join Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle as they traverse the Equestria Region, meeting new friends and discovering new Pokemon. Their goal? To become the league champion! However, will they be able to reach their goal with a new threat looming over them? Based off SelenaEde's MLP Pokemon series, because let's face it, someone had to make one eventually.
1. Prologue

Hello, all you Pokemon fans out there! As you know, Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire recently came out. Or, if you're reading this in the distant future, they just came out for me as a teenager. By now, you're probably nose-deep in playing the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl remakes, so I'll keep this message short.

If there are two franchises I absolutely love more than anything else, it's the Pokemon and My Little Pony franchises. So I thought to myself, why not create a game combining the two? I don't think it's been done before (at least well) and frankly I think this kinda thing should be done more often. So here you go!

BTW, before copyright laws get me, most of this story is based off "SelenaEde" and her MLP Pokemon Team series. I give full credit to her. Now, on with the play!

XXXXXX

Prologue:

They say that over ten million years ago, this world was quite different from how it is today. They say ancient Pokemon roamed the earth in a reign of power. These Pokemon were far stronger than any creature known to man, and it showed. They destroyed everything in their path to be the toughest, most dangerous Pokemon in the world. However, no creature was stronger than the two legendary Pokemon of old...

"Look, Adagio, that's a cool story and all, but what does this have to do with us being in a dark cave with three lanterns and no food?" a woman with purple and green hair tied into two pigtails wearing a dark grey jacket and black pants said as she walked through the pitch black cavern.

"Did I not tell you already, Aria?" a woman with orange and yellow hair fluffed to enormous size and wearing the same clothing as the other woman, apparently named Adagio, raised her voice "We're here to find two Pokemon in this cave that haven't been found in ages. I even said their titles in my speech, nitwit!"

"You mean the legendary Pokemon?" another woman with sky and royal blue hair wearing the same clothing as the other two women before her asked in curiosity "Should be easy enough, right? I mean, they're just Pokemon."

"Aria, I take it back" Adagio said "Sonata's the nitwit."

"Thanks..." Aria deadpanned.

"Now since Sonata clearly doesn't know the plan, would you kindly explain it to her?" Adagio smiled cruelly, striking fear into Aria's soul "I know you pay SO much attention to my speeches, so please go ahead... Don't keep me waiting..."

"I... um... Well, you see... uh..." the purple and green haired woman was struck dumb by her leader's question.

"Never mind, Aria" Adagio laughed insultingly "I can forgive your... misplacement of words... Besides, the full plan hasn't been fully formed. We're just here to collect a bit of data for our boys back at base."

"We have boys?" Sonata asked "Adagio, I didn't know we were all moms!"

"Sonata, you are one of the Admins!" Adagio growled "You know perfectly well of all the grunts we have positioned around this location AND back home!"

"Oh yeah..." Sonata said in realization "I guess it was just the way you said it..."

"Whatever..." Adagio rolled her eyes "Why don't you sit this one out, Sonata? Let us big girls do the dirty work, okay?"

"Okay!" Sonata said passionately before turning around and merrily skipping out of the cavern.

"Glad she's out of the way" Aria smiled "I still don't know why he made her an Admin. She lacks any kind of skill whatsoever."

"I'll tell you another time" Adagio said before going deeper into the cave "Now c'mon; we still have work to get done."

XXXXXX

POKEMON STAR VERSION

XXXXXX

Cloudsdale City

XXXXXX

My eyes shot open the second my alarm began ringing. Without a second thought, I reached my arm over and flicked the alarm away from the wooden table beside my small but comfy wooden bed with red and white covers on it. I hopped out of bed and immediately got out of my red pyjamas and put on my light orange tank top with black straps and a white shirt underneath, long orange and black gloves that went down to my elbows, green pants and violet sneakers. Before rushing out the door, I styled my short purple hair to be a bit more curled. Then, I ran faster than I ever had before. Today was the day I was getting my first Pokemon!

"Hey, squirt!" I heard a familiar voice call out before I exited my home. I turned around and saw that my adoptive sister Rainbow Dash was there, eating some toast she recently cooked. She had dyed rainbow coloured hair and wore a light blue tank top with black straps and the number 06 on the chest area, black sports pants, rainbow coloured wristbands and white sneakers.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" I greeted back to my sister.

"So this is the day, eh?" she asked before taking another bite of her toast.

"Yeah..." I took a deep breath "The day I break away from this place and go on an adventure... It's kinda scary, but awesome at the same time!"

"Shuuuck..." said a slow voice from beside me. I looked down and saw none other than our house pet and my best friend when I was little, the Shuckle named Tank. He's been in Rainbow possession since HER day one and has been a faithful friend since.

"Hey there, Tank" I patted his bald, yellow head "This isn't goodbye. I'll drop by sometimes and meet with you, okay?"

"Shuuuckle..." Tank said in pleasure. I nodded at my family before I headed on out the door to meet with my friends and the Pokemon Professor in Ponyville City. Since I lived in the floating city of Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash leant me her Crobat to fly down to the surface.

"Crobat!" the Crobat said once I got on its back. It flapped its four purple wings before speeding me down to Ponyville City in a flash.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted whilst riding the purple bat Pokemon "THIS IS AWESOME!"

XXXXXX

Once that joyride was over, we reached the centre square of Ponyville City. I leapt off Crobat and patted its back before it took off back to Cloudsdale. I looked around the city I've been to so many times. It never ceased to give me peace at mind, for this was a usually quiet city. Before long, I heard the faint voices of my friends Applebloom and Sweetie Belle rushing towards me. Before I could react, I had two young girls bounce on top of me.

"WAAA!" I cried out before I was sent flopping down onto the dirt "Ow..."

"Scootaloo! Yer here!" my friend Applebloom said cheerfully as she hugged me whilst on the ground. She wore a cream yellow farm shirt, ripped blue jean shorts, pink and yellow boots and her signature pink bow in her long red hair.

"We thought you wouldn't get here in time!" my other friend Sweetie Belle did the same thing as Applebloom. She had long curly pink and light pink hair and wore a pink dress with a lavender belt around the waist, white designer shorts and pink flip-flops.

"Guys... off... can't... breathe..." I said between my gasps for air. Hearing my plea for help, they got off of me.

"Sorry 'bout 'at Scoots" Applebloom laughed sheepishly "Ah guess we were jus' so excited ta finally see ya fer this occasion..."

"No hard feelings?" Sweetie Belle asked in the nicest of possible ways.

"Yeah, no hard feelings..." I said as I picked myself up from the ground. I brushed off all the dirt on my shirt and pants and then proceeded to give my friends a proper hug.

"It's been too long, you guys" I said as I continued embracing them.

"Relax, Scootaloo" Sweetie smiled "It's only been a year.

"Yeah, we you guys had Pokemon basics school to attend to, so there was absolutely no way we could talk at all" I said after we had finished our hug "I was taught by Rainbow Dash how to use Pokemon, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Applebloom remembered me saying something along those lines "Well, 'ere's no reason ta fret now; we're all gonna go on ah Pokemon adventure together!"

"Yeah, it'll be so fun!" Sweetie Belle squeaked "We'll battle Gym Leaders and get badges to eventually go to the Pokemon League!"

"Well we won't get anything if we stand around here and just talk all day!" I cheerfully exclaimed "Which way to the professor's place?"

"The Everfree Forest, unfortunately..." Applebloom hung her head in depression and a tiny bit of fear "Why did she hafta go an' set up base in 'at creepy ol' place anyhoo?"

"Wait a minute, Applebloom..." Sweetie Belle stopped her "We might not have to go there! I heard Professor Zecora set up a temporary base here in Ponyville to study the bonds of Pokemon and people more closely."

"So now we just have to find her place here in Ponyville City?" I asked "That'll be a little hard... She could be anywhere right now!"

"I think you might be surprised if you turn around and open your eyes" said a strange, rhyming voice from behind us. We turned around and saw the Pokemon Professor herself, Professor Zecora. She was a dark-skinned woman with hair striped black and white and styled into a Mohawk. She was wearing a small dark red midriff shirt, grey pants, a black belt, black high-heels, golden earrings, a golden neck brace and a long white lab coat.

"Professor Zecora!" Applebloom shouted before she ran straight to her and began hugging her.

"Hello, dear Applebloom" Zecora hugged back before they ended their embrace "Why do you three seem so full of gloom?"

"We were looking for you so we could get Pokemon of our own!" my pink haired friend explained "We all turned ten a little while ago, but since we have different birthdays, we waited to get Pokemon together!"

"That was very kind of you" Zecora said "Now, do you wish to obtain your Pokemon of new?"

"Yes!" I said with excitement "I mean... uh... We would like that very much. Thank you, professor."

"It's okay, dear Scootaloo" the Pokemon Professor chuckled a bit "I think everyone must express their excitement once, don't you?"

"I suppose you're right..." I said "Okay then... YEAH! I'M PUMPED AND READY FOR ACTION!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"Rightio!" Applebloom nodded "Okay, Professor Zecora; lead the way!"

XXXXXX

And so began the adventures of Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. What Pokemon would they discover on their journeys? What would they learn? What adventures would they have? Follow them on the road of discovery and exploration as they aim to become the champion!

However, who WERE those weird women in the cave? What were they looking for? What are their goals? Why is Sonata a total ditz? I don't know, I'm just the narrator.

XXXXXX

Ta-dah! I'm back and ready for action! Sorry I took so long to do stuff. I had school and work and stuff, so...

Next chapter, the CMC will finally get their Pokemon as well as meet with an old friend that they haven't seen in god knows how long. She has her own Pokemon as well, which happens to be a grass type. Not saying any more.

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	2. Chapter 1: Torchic

Chapter One: Torchic

Professor Zecora had lead us straight to her lab on the left side of Ponyville City. It was nothing more than an outside camp with a few beige tents here and there along with some weird-looking, silver, circular machines. Next to one of the machines was an old friend of ours named Twist, who was currently helping the professor with her studies.

Twist had pure red, poofy hair, purple glasses, a white and pink horizontal striped shirt, a purple skirt and a long white lab coat. She also had a purple bracelet on her left wrist with some sort of gem on the top of it. She turned when she heard us enter the camp and squealed with joy before charging straight at us.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed before embracing us in a hug "You guys are here! It's been so long since I saw you last!"

"Twist, you're- AGH!" Sweetie Belle tried to say before being tackled by our old friend.

"Twist... yer... squeezin'... lungs..." Apple bloom managed to say as she was hugged by the redheaded girl.

"What? Oh, sorry..." she said with a touch of shame before releasing her tight grip on us, letting us all breath "I'm just so happy to see you guys! You're finally gonna get your Pokemon after all this time!"

"Yeah, we're pretty excited to say the least" I said "So where are they? The Pokemon, I mean. I wanna meet my new partner!"

Suddenly, Twist's face turned from one of happiness to one of sudden realization. She shrivelled up a bit before giving my friends, the professor and I a sheepish grin.

"What ever is the matter, Twist?" Professor Zecora said in a concerned voice "It appears that something is amiss."

"Yeah, well... Cute story, actually..." Twist gave a sheepish chuckle "They all kinda, just a teeny tiny bit... ran off..."

No one said anything. Not even Professor Zecora spoke a word. We were absolutely speechless. However, the silence came to an end when the professor finally spoke up about the matter at hand.

"Twist, my dear, you have nothing to fear" she said in a surprisingly calm voice "They must still be around, so no need to frown."

"Yeah, but those were extremely rare Pokemon from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn!" the absent-minded young girl reminded her mentor "Now they're running amuck in, well, wherever they are right now!"

"Have you forgotten already, my dear?" Zecora smiled "They have trackers in their ears."

"Of course!" Twist remembered before taking out a circular, portable machine from one of her coat pockets and pressing a few buttons "If we can scan the area for their signals, we'll be able to find them... Now let's see... Squirtle is in fountain square, unsurprisingly... Chikorita is at Fluttershy's cottage, again unsurprisingly... and finally, Torchic is in... Oh no..."

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked "What's wrong?"

"Torchic's gotten itself into the Everfree Forest somehow!" shouted Twist in a worried voice "Oh no oh no oh no! What're we gonna do? It must be lost, confused, worried... AAAHHHGGG! This is all my fault!"

"Twist, snap out of it!" I gave her a decent slap across the face to knock her back into reality "We'll get the Torchic back, okay?"

"That might be a problem, Scootaloo" Zecora sighed "I'm afraid our little Torchic is just as stubborn as you."

"Gee, thanks..." I deadpanned.

"The professor is right, unfortunately" Twist sadly said "Torchic never eats its food when it's dinnertime, nor does it ever want to take a bath when it's dirty. It's just an overall disobedient Pokemon. In fact, we were planning on sending it back to Hoenn later today... Oh, I just realized something..."

"Lemme guess..." Applebloom sighed "Torchic didn't want ta go back ta Hoenn, so it escaped from the lab just before it was going to be sent away."

"Exactly..." the poofy haired girl confirmed "You see, Torchic has a rather naughty nature. It won't listen to instructions, it'll be mean to the other Pokemon and even pull pranks sometimes. It's just a generally bad Pokemon!"

"Either way, it seems we hafta find thems Pokemon!" Applebloom spoke up "Ah'll go git Squirtle, Sweetie can go git Chikorita an' Scoots can, well, try ta git Torchic."

"Are you crazy?!" I argued "It went into the Everfree Forest! There are wild Pokemon everywhere!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Twist remembered "If you're going after Torchic, take this..."

[Scootaloo got the Mega Repel] [Key Item]

"That's called a Mega Repel" explained my friend "It's the latest in repel technology! When turned on, it has the power to repel most Pokemon for as long as you need it to. It's pure ingenious to people who just want to go through someplace without having to constantly encounter Pokemon after Pokemon. Lemme just turn on its perma-mode for a sec... Okay! Now go and find that chicken!"

"Thanks, Twist" I nodded "And I will!"

I waved my friends goodbye before heading into the direction of the forest entrance. Here's hoping I was able to find that Torchic and maybe, just maybe, even befriend it.

"Do you think she can do it, professor?" Sweetie Belle asked Zecora curiously "I know she's my friend, but she can be a bit... y'know... stubborn..."

"Fear not, young Sweetie Belle" Zecora smiled "I have a feeling she'll succeed. I can tell."

"I hope you're right..."

XXXXXX

Everfree Forest

XXXXXX

"Oh man..." I looked around the area "This place is even scarier than I remember... Good thing I have that Mega Repel, or I'd be mauled out here."

The forest was nearly pitch black and filled with either Bug, Grass or Ghost type Pokemon. The repel seemed to be working as nothing was attacking me, so honestly, as I continued through the forest, the forest became less and less scary and more tedious.

"Ugh... How long is this path?" I asked myself "I mean, surely Torchic is somewhere around here. Thanks a lot Twist for giving me that tracker by the way."

As I continued my trek through the forest, I heard a tiny voice that sounded like it was more annoyed than scared. I followed the sound until I found a small orange bird Pokemon smack-talking some green spider Pokemon with yellow and black legs. I identified the spider Pokemon as a group of Spinarak and the bird Pokemon as...

"Torchic!" I quietly said before sheltering myself from the scene. From what I've heard about that Torchic, the last thing I want to have happen is get my arm burned off.

"Tor, tor!" argued the Torchic "Torchic tor! Tor-chic..."

"Spin?" one of the Spinarak, who appeared to be the leader of the group, spoke before giving a small chuckle "Spinarak... Spin, spin!"

"It's times like these when I wish I knew what they were saying" I said to myself quietly "But from what I can gather, Torchic's in their territory and they want it out..."

"Spin!" the leader Spinarak called to its comrades "SPINARAK!"

Before Torchic could react, the Spinarak spun around and shot some web at Torchic, seemingly gluing it to the ground. But Torchic wouldn't have any of that. Instead, it breathed in before blowing out a few small embers from its mouth. It wasn't much, but it was enough to burn away the sticky string. It then shot out more embers from its mouth, scaring away all but one of the Spinarak; the leader.

"Spinarak..." it chuckled at Torchic before it became enveloped in a bright light. It slowly began to change shape from a spider about the size of my head to one about three times that size. The white light faded to reveal Spinarak had evolved into its red and black bodied, purple and yellow legged next form: Ariados.

"Ariados!" I cried out in triumph before looking straight at Torchic and shooting more web at it "Aria... DOS!"

Torchic became tangled in Ariados's web and couldn't move. Before the little bird had a chance to use Ember on the web, the giant arachnid attacked Torchic's immobile body by using Poison Sting. This was when I decided to intervene.

"Hold it right there, mister!" I jumped out of the bushes, surprising Ariados but not enough for it to lose its focus "So, what, you just go around terrorizing Pokemon smaller than you? That's a bit mean, don't you think?"

Ariados didn't say anything. Instead, it directed its web right at me and used a move I had never seen before. The web began to glow yellow and the last thing I remembered from that point was having a electrocuting feeling flow through my body.

XXXXXX

I woke up groggily all the while feeling sick. Why, you may ask? Because I was hanging upside on a tree branch about ten feet away from a hungry group of Spinarak, that's why.

"Oh no!" I said "OH NO, NO, NO! Nope! This isn't happening! Stay calm, Scoots... This is all just a dream... And soon, I'll wake up in three... Two... One..."

I closed my eyes and then opened them again only to find myself in the same place I was before. I made a fake and unimpressed smiles.

"Well... That certainly didn't work..." I said right before my smile faded "HELP! SOMEONE!"

"Torchic, tor..." said a rather rude voice from beside me. I turned over and saw Torchic in the same predicament as me. It gave me a stare that seemed like it was unimpressed with my actions a little while ago.

"Look, I'm guessing you're angry with me for butting in, right?" I asked the flightless chicken Pokemon, to which it nodded in agreement "Right... Look, I'm sorry, okay? But you would've been a goner if I hadn't had cut in and saved you!"

Torchic did nothing but stare at me before looking at the raving horde of Spinarak, then back to me with that same unimpressed glare.

"I guess this is an instance of "Pick your poison", right?" I asked.

"Tor..." the Torchic just sighed at its inevitable demise, not able to believe that it was going to die next to a complete loser.

"Torchic," I spoke up "if it makes you feel any better, it could be a lot worse..."

"Torchic?" it asked as if it was saying 'Like how?' in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, the nest of Spinarak could be lava" I laughed a bit, much to Torchic's displeasure "But you know what the best thing about our situation is?"

Torchic looked at me in a mixture of curiosity, confusion and sarcasm.

"Spinarak aren't lava, and web burns" I smirked.

The little orange bird looked at me like I was insane. It was flabbergasted that I would even think of something as preposterous as that. But when it realized it was the only way we were getting out of this, it sighed.

"Before you DO cut us loose, this part is a teeny tiny bit important..." I stopped Torchic just before it spewed Ember on the webs "Those Spinarak are seriously going to try and bite our heads off, so be careful, okay?"

"Tor, Torchic..." it rolled its eyes as if saying "Yeah, I know" before once again spitting out tiny flames which hit the web and began burning it away. I held my breath in readiness for the drop, which came a lot sooner than I originally thought.

"Ugh..." I sighed a bit before the fall "If Torchic becomes my partner, it's going to use this scene to mock me for the rest of my life..."

XXXXXX

Fluttershy's Cottage

XXXXXX

"NYYYAAAA!" I shouted as Torchic and I ran out of the forest like madmen away from the charging swarm of Spinarak chasing us "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"TORCHIC!" Torchic shouted as well, apparently not wanting to die young either.

"...yes, and thank you Sweetie Belle for coming to collect Chikorita for Zecora" a woman with slightly curled pink hair with a cream yellow shirt, a long green skirt, brown indoor shoes, a brown belt and a brown bracelet on her right wrist said in a kind voice to Sweetie Belle "Little Chiki here is just the sweetest thing ever..."

"Thanks, Fluttershy!" she smiled.

"Chiki!" Chikorita joyously said as it was held in Sweetie Belle's arms. Just then, they both heard the sound of two people approaching them. They turned to see Torchic and I running away from a giant horde of Spinarak. Their faces turned from happiness to both shock and confusion.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy said in the loudest voice she could muster before Torchic and I ran straight into her and Sweetie Belle like a freight train.

"Ow..." Sweetie Belle said as I lay on top of her, nearly knocked out from the crash.

"Torchic..." Torchic spoke dizzily as it lay next to Fluttershy.

"You said it..." I sighed.

Fluttershy got up from our fall and saw the sea of green scuttling its way to her home. Thinking fast, she brought out two Pokeballs from her waist and threw them, releasing some Pokemon.

"Go, Bunnelby and Vaporeon!" she said as she threw the red and white capsules containing the Pokemon within them. Out came a grey and brown rabbit-like Pokemon with large ears that resembled hands, and a blue fox-like Pokemon with three fins on its head, a frill around its neck and a dolphin tail.

"Bunnelby, please use dig to make a moat around the cottage... if that's okay with you, of course..." Fluttershy asked her bunny Pokemon. With a nod, Bunnelby began digging a trench around her house.

"Vaporeon, would you kindly use Water Gun in the trench?" Fluttershy asked kindly. Vaporeon agreed and shot a stream of water from its mouth, quickly filling the hole up. The Spinarak stopped in their tracks when they came across the water trench and soon enough began crawling back to the forest.

"Wow..." I said after I had gotten up and watched the green spider Pokemon slowly head back home "Thanks, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy called back Vaporeon and Bunnelby before turning to me and scolding me... at least, the best she could.

"What were you two thinking heading off into the Everfree Forest all by yourself?" she raised her voice only a little bit, but her eye were the things that really scared Torchic and I "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Actually, Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle spoke up whilst still on the ground with Chikorita sitting right next to her "Scootaloo went into the forest all by herself to save that Torchic. Actually, it's the one you should be scolding the most. It ran off from the professor before it was to be sent back to Hoenn."

"Torchic!" Fluttershy aimed her attention to the little fire bird that was standing next to me "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Torchic just rolled its eyes and turned away from Fluttershy. Surprisingly, she didn't get angry like a normal human being would. Instead, she nodded and patted Torchic on the head, much to its dismay.

"Don't do that again, okay?" Fluttershy said "I know it doesn't feel good to go back home, but at least you'll get to see all your friends again, right?"

Torchic said nothing.

"You don't have any friends, do you?" asked Fluttershy in a concerned voice. Torchic looked at the pink-haired woman before it shook its head in agreement to what she was saying.

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a wise guy and started being nice for once, I-" was all I could say to the little bird before Fluttershy stopped me.

"Torchic, I know you probably don't want to, but would you please go with Scootaloo on her adventure?" Fluttershy asked Torchic "Believe me when I say I think you two fit in like two peas in a pod. Can you do that for me? Please?"

"*sigh*... Torchic..." Torchic rolled its eyes again as it agreed reluctantly.

"Oh good!" Fluttershy smiled "Now, you four better be off back to Professor Zecora's camp. It's finally time for you to officially begin your Pokemon adventure."

XXXXXX

Ponyville City

XXXXXX

After waving Fluttershy goodbye, we headed back to Professor Zecora's camp where we both met up with Applebloom and Squirtle, and had Twist immediately greet us with another hug.

"You guys came back!" she said as she hugged the life out of us "I was so worried that you'd go missing or something!"

"Twist... hurts... hug... STHAP!" I said as I was being suffocated by my friend's tight embrace.

"Oh, sorry... again..." Twist let go of us. She then took a good look at us and saw a clean young girl with a Grass type Pokemon in her arms, and a dirty and scratched slightly younger girl with a Torchic standing next to her.

"So, you found Chikorita and Torchic, did you?" she asked us as she took a look at the two starters with us "Thanks for that, you two. Now come along, Torchic; we need to send you back to Hoenn."

"Torchic..." the little fire chicken scoffed at the very though. It then walked over to where Professor Zecora was and jumped on her foot to gain her attention.

"Hmm? Little Torchic, what ails you?" Zecora asked the little bouncing Pokemon "Ah, could it be you wish to stay with Scootaloo?"

Torchic nodded, albeit a little forcibly.

"Very well, my little Torchic" Zecora smiled "Here's hoping, well, you don't get sick..."

Torchic knew exactly what she meant by that as it looked over in my direction. I never did learn what she meant by that however.

"Now, I think I should give you all these" Professor Zecora handed Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and I three red flip phone-like devices with a screen on the top and buttons on the bottom "You'll be able to use them with ease. Pokedexs are their name, so now you see they're not so lame."

"The Pokedex records any and all Pokemon you find on your journey" Twist explained in further detail "They'll be jammed-packed with memories by the time you're done!"

[Scootaloo received the Pokedex!]

"Oh, and you three might need these as well..." Twist reached into her pocket and brought out five empty Pokeballs for each of us "You can't really catch Pokemon without Pokeballs, y'know."

[Scootaloo got some Pokeballs!] [Items]

"Thanks, Twist!" Applebloom said "Ah can't wait ta finally go out on an adventure with mah new Pokemon! Are ya ready ta go, Squirtle?"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" the bald blue turtle Pokemon with a furry tail and a brown shell in Applebloom's arms said.

"Finally, Scootaloo," Twist turned to me "allow me to turn off that Mega Repel for you..." she tinkered with my repelling machine "Okay, and... done! Now you'll be able to turn it on and off whenever you so desire."

"Thanks for that, Twist!" I high-fived her before turning to Professor Zecora "So, where are we off to first?"

"To reach Los Pegasus you must go to Route 1 just down the road" the Pokemon professor pointed to a pathway leading out of the city "Many Pokemon await for you, but I just know you'll make it through!"

"And maybe even catch more Pokemon?" my two friends and I said at the same time "Awesome!"

"Let's git a move on, girls!" Applebloom lead the party out of the temporary base of the professor.

"Come on, Torchic" I motioned to the little fire bird next to Zecora "I know you don't necessarily like me, but we're finishing this adventure together, whether you like it or not."

Torchic groaned before it began following me. Something told me this was the beginning of a big, and long, adventure!"

XXXXXX

?

XXXXXX

"Sir, we're back with the reports from the cave" Adagio said as she entered her boss's office "I think you'll find them to be quite pleasing..."

"Excellent!" a man enveloped in the shadows of the poor lighting of his room said "If your theories prove to be correct, the legendary Pokemon are within our grasp!"

"Yes, sir..." Adagio sounded a little disheartened.

"You sound troubled, Adagio" the man spoke in a pretend concerning voice "Is there a catch?"

"Y-Yes, sir..." the poofy-haired woman stuttered a bit "You see... Our scientists believe that they require a massive amount of energy to both summon and use. They are legendary Pokemon after all, sir."

"...understandable" the man spoke after a slight pause "They have unimaginable amounts of power, so naturally they would be a little tricky to use to their full potential and still be able to control them. Have our men learned what exactly this energy source is?"

"No, sir" Adagio said "However, they did learn it has something to do with the ancient art of Mega Evolution. Sir, I know you are capable of performing Mega Evolution, so if I may-"

"You are not to use my Key Stone, no" the man chuckled "However, I'm sure there must be someone out there capable of performing it too, correct?"

"Yes, sir. We'll get on it, sir" Adagio nodded "We won't disappoint you sir!"

"When have you ever, Adagio?" the man laughed "Dismissed. Happy hunting!"

XXXXXX

AN:

A mysterious man and Adagio along with the other Dazzlings working together? LE GASP! Just kidding. This is all part of my master plan to do... something?

So yeah, I made Torchic a bit of a sassy Pokemon. It'll all come together later.

Anyway, tell me how you like this story in the review section and don't forget to leave a follow and favourite! Seriously, that'd be awesome! Until next time, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


End file.
